1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a system by which a computer represents image data, there is a system, called the vector system, that represents concatenated components representing line segments, surface regions, text, and the like included in an image as numerical values or numerical formulas. With image data represented using this system, processes that move or delete concatenated components on a component-by-component basis are possible, and parts of such image data are suited to reuse.